1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus in which vertical installation, in which a transportation position of a recording medium is a vertically upright position when recording an image, and horizontal installation, in which the transportation position of the recording medium is changed from the upright position to a horizontally laid position, can be freely selected.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, a recording apparatus has been known which includes a printing head that is held by a carriage, a platen that faces the printing head, a sheet feeding roller that is disposed on the upstream side of the printing head and feeds a sheet (recording medium) to the platen, and a sheet discharging roller that is disposed on the downstream side of the printing head and discharges the sheet from the platen (see JP-A-2002-19204). The recording apparatus prints an image on the sheet by transporting the sheet by the sheet feeding roller and the sheet discharging roller and driving the printing head while reciprocating the recording head in a direction (a main scanning direction) perpendicular to the sheet feeding direction.
In the horizontal installation of the recording apparatus, the transportation position of transporting the sheet at the printing time is the horizontally laid position changed from the upright position. In order to make the installation area smaller, it is necessary to freely select the horizontal installation and the vertical installation which is the upright position in which a sheet transportation direction is a vertical direction.
In the recording apparatus in which the vertical installation and the horizontal installation are freely selected, a problem may arise in that a difference in a feeding amount of the roller may occur since the direction of gravitational force acting on the sheet is different depending on the position of the recording apparatus when feeding the sheet. For example, in the case of the vertical installation, when the sheet is fed upward at the upright position, a minute slip may easily occur between the sheet and the roller due to the weight of the sheet. For this reason, the feeding amount tends to decrease compared to the horizontal installation. When the difference in the feeding amount of the roller occurs, the sheet may not be accurately fed. Therefore, a problem may arise in that a printing process on the sheet may not be appropriately performed and a print result may be different depending on the position of the recording apparatus.